Galmar Scene
by LaceyHeartily
Summary: Don't take this seriously. I just wanted to test a few ideas that came to mind. I wasn't "trying" to be creative here. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's got Galmar and Sex, two things you wouldn't think of seeing together.


Sendara road up to the Stormcloak camp, near Haafingar. It was evening; the sun was setting just behind the mountains. She stopped and dismounted her horse, leading it the rest of the way to the group of horses hitched at a wooden rail dug for this purpose. She needed to report back to Galmar, and receive further instructions. Another thing she needed was a decent rest under a tent for once, with something better than the bedroll. Even the cheap cots that were slapped together were better than the cold, hard ground.

As she made her way to Galmar's tent, a few of her fellow comrades saluted her. She had recently gotten the title Stormblade, which demanded respect. She didn't care much for titles. Sendara was serious about the cause. Perhaps that's why she made it this far up into the ranks. Her deep blue cloak trailed her as she moved it behind her shoulders, walking briskly up to the flaps of Galmar's tent.

She stood just outside his tent, and announced herself. "General, it's Sendara. May I enter?" She heard some movement, and Galmar appeared, holding upen one of the flaps. "Ahhh, Stormblade! Come in! You're just in time. I've been expecting you this evening." As she entered his tent, she inwardly shook her head. It amazed her with how he was always 'just expecting her.' Was she being followed? She certainly new the Dark Brotherhood was. She kept a nice collection of each letter, detailing her own assassination order. She felt rather proud, knowing people were after her. People she could kill so swiftly, anyway. So much for the great Assassin's Guild.

Galmar handed her a bottle of the fine Blackbriar Mead. "Here, I'm sure you could use one of these!" Accepting it gratefully, she gave a node and chuckle. "It was a long ride here. I had a few more attempts from my favorite fans. I count at least 8 by now." He gave quite a hearty laugh at this news. He loved hearing her stories of each kill. "Is it 8 now? We don't call your 'Stormblade' for nothing! It seems like we should call you Assassin's Bane. Soon the Dark Brotherhood won't have anyone available." He laughed again, and she simply smiled and sipped the mead. She never mentioned her use of the Thu'um, but in the past three months, she never needed it for the assassins. She wasn't one to brag, but Galmar always insisted.

Galmar waved an arm, motioning for her to sit. "Anyway, have a seat. I can see that the trip has been a long one." She sat at the small table, off to the right from where she entered the tent. He continued to talk as he removed his officer helmet, which had the bear head attached to it, along with his bracers. She didn't remember seeing him without the helmet before, since most of the time she only gave a brief visit to swap stories, then leave. He had long, dark gray hair that brushed his shoulders. She never tried guessing his age, but she realized he wasn't quite as gruff as he seemed.

He continued. "I'll go ahead and give you the current orders. I'm sure you already know that we're ready to liberate Haafingar." She nodded, setting down the mead on the table. "I thought as much. You seem to understand the strategies I plan, almost as if you were right next to me in the planning. You did well at Fort Snowhawk. I always know I can count on you." She nodded in thanks, but didn't want to come across as gloating. "I will have men at Fort Hraggstad. You will join them. The scouts tell me that this fort is more simple than the others, but still strong. Archers line the walls, but there is only one large courtyard. I believe this will be easy to gain control of."

Sendara nodded in agreement. "It sounds simple enough. We had a surprisingly fast victory in our last run. We should be setting up camp before the sun sets!" She chuckled, though felt this would be true. Her fellow soldiers were very capable. Galmar laughed, looking pleased. "That fire in you burns strong. I like it!" He smiled and sat down in the other chair at the table. "So... tell me about these recent attacks. Did you get creative this time?" She laughed and picked up her mead, taking a long draw from it. "You'll enjoy this one..." She proceeded to talk of her recent trip.

* * *

Galmar raised his nearly empty bottle- his third by now- to honor her. "That was quite a trip after all!" He drained the bottle dry, and stood up to walk to the front of the tent. He quickly checked outside to gauge the time. "It's later than I thought! But that was quite a story. Your travels remind me of my earlier days. Always on the road. Always finding trouble, too!" His voice boomed again with his gravely laughter. He watched as she took the last sip of her mead, which was also her third, but she held her alcohol well. He briefly studied her frame. He never tried making a move on her, but he never had the time or the energy. This war kept him completely occupied. But here and now, his mind began to wander. She had a full figure, but had plenty of muscle. He watched her in battle, too. If anything turned him on, it was watching her fight. It was like a graceful dance, in spite of her only moving where she needed. She never flourished her blade. Every move hit her mark. When she wasn't fighting, he allowed himself to indulge in her figure.

Galmar cleared his throat. "Speaking of late, I'm sure you'll want a tent. Did you claim an empty one yet?" She set the empty bottle down and stared at it for a moment. With a surprised look, she replied, "Actually, I came straight here. I didn't and his long. Did we really talk for so many hours?" She chuckled, shaking her head and smirking. "Galmar, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were being sneaky!" He felt a slight jolt, even though that was never his intention. He did spy the window of opportunity, and he was going to seize it. He laughed with an evil grin and exaggerated a shrug. "I think you caught me, gal. I thought I'd keep you in my tent tonight!" She smirked and chuckled. "Oh, that's just as well. My commanding officer just wants to bed me. I'm not sure I can speak to you anymore," she said in a playful tone.

Galmar acted utterly gutted, then gave a sincere smile. "In all seriousness, instead of trying to find one now, you may as well sleep here. I do have an extra cot, just in case anyone needed it for another tent." While he wanted her in his own bed, he wasn't going to push. He held great respect for her. He watched as she looked around, then looked at the front of the tent. "I don't want to impose... however I don't want to disturb anyone using their tents. I'll just go get my pack." She walked up to him and gave him a playful peck on the cheek. "Thanks for being such a sweetheart," she said, giving him a smirk, then heading out of the tent. He stared at the flaps as they settled, finding his self control slowly fading. "That woman..."

He softly chuckled and began to unlace the side of his officer chest armor. He pulled it off, and set it on top of one of the chests. Just as he turned from it, she entered the tent again. He saw a brief look of surprise that quickly faded as she looked for a place to set her pack. She looked up at him, apparently feeling more composed. "Hmm... where is that cot, now?" He gave her a small smile, and pointed to the back corner of the tent, opposite of his own cot. "Just right there. Do you need anything else?" She shook her head, "I believe I have everything. I suppose I'll just set this over at the cot." She hesitated, then asked, "I'm not disturbing you by being here, am I? I know we usually have a good time and talk, but... sleeping in your tent is another story..." He walked closer to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I thought we were on a first-name basis! If I let you call me by my name, you're just as welcome to my tent." He paused. "I... you know what I mean..." He pretended to look shy, then looked up and winked. She couldn't help but chuckle, and felt more comfortable. "Well, thank you anyway."

He turned to prepare his own bed, and she went to her cot. She set her pack down on it, then dug out her blanket. Thankfully there was a pillow on this cot. She had a small one that barely worked. She paused, feeling awkward about stripping out of her armor and into the very short dress that also served as underwear, but she had nothing else. She quickly glanced over at him and saw that he was comfortably taking off his fur leg armor, and into his knee length underwear. It wasn't his loin cloth, but it was still very private. She silently took a deep breath and stripped down to her shift. Her shift had cups that supported her breasts, but it shoved her breasts together, forming a deep cleavage. It also supressed her breasts, which helped her fight better. Since it was night, she loosened the straps just above each breast and retied them.

Galmar, on the other hand, watched her out of the corner of his eye, pretending to mind his own business. She didn't seem to notice a thing. Now that she was in what he assumed her underwear, he let himself indulge again. As she loosened the straps on her shift, he realized she had very full, round breasts. This didn't help his control. He wanted to storm over to her and take her. Unlike most of the women he'd encountered, she was the only one who threatened his resolve. She wasn't a bar maid or some random wench. She was strong and capable. Although he respected her, he desired her just as much.

Suddenly she looked over at him, and he froze. He hoped she didn't notice that he was staring. She looked him over, which made him uneasy. He knew he wasn't young, but he still had muscle. For once he was unsure of how to react. This wasn't battle. There was a young, attractive woman in his tent, and she seemed to have more power over him than a dragon staring him in the face.

Sendara walked over to him, feeling slightly nervous, but forced herself to be bold. As she undressed she couldn't help but notice, in spite of herself chiding her naughty side, that he had a chiseled body. He wasn't young, but his body didn't know it. As a warrior he was at his prime. His arms seemed almost as wide as her waist. Coupled with his age, she knew that meant experience. She never saw him as a man to be desired because he had that bearskin on each time she visited. But now... he was a man. For once she didn't see her commanding officer. She saw a man with that dark look in his eyes.

As she neared him, she smirked and put her hands on her hips. "I know we're on a first name basis, but I had no idea you were allowed to stare so intently as I changed." She paused and tilted her head. "I assumed you had seen a woman in nearly nothing before... but... is this your first time?" She teasingly smiled, setting her back more straight, allowing her breasts to stick out more. His eyes became darker, and he closed the gap between the two.

He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, then let his hand slide slowly down her arm. She felt herself heat up, yet a chill ran down her spine. She tried to breathe evenly as his hand traveled down her arm. "Yes, I have," he said, looking into her eyes evenly, watching her try to keep a calm expression. His arm quickly snaked around her waist, and he jerked her closer. "But I haven't seen one quite as shapely as you." She stopped trying to look calm. The heat traveled between her legs, making her pussy swell with the sudden excitement. She was at a loss for words, and wasn't sure how to behave.

He grinned and leaned in closer. "I've wanted to get you in my arms for a long time, lass." She grinned slightly, her own eyes sharing the same passion as his. "Well, had I known you looked like this, I would have asked for an invite." He gave a throaty sound, almost a growl she thought, and he rushed in to catch her mouth into a kiss. His tongue slid quickly into her mouth. In spite of him coming across as a man ready to rush into a battle, his tongue carefully swirled around her own, as if he planned just the right movements, timing his kiss with his hands as they slowly traveled along her body. He let the arm at her waist travel down to her ass, caressing then gripping it through the fabric, before sliding his hand lower and under it. She only had a small pair of fur underwear that tied on each side. As their kiss became deeper and more passionate, he pulled at one of the leather strips that held the briefs in place. She gave a slight moan as she felt it loosen.

He broke their kiss, leaving her lips for her neck. His tongue traced her jaw, then traveled down her neck. His lips worked her neck in a way she hadn't felt before. It seemed as though he had a pre-meditated plan to conquer her body. He worked the other tie to her underwear lose, then moved his hands up her body. She let her briefs fall around her legs, watching his hands move to her breasts. As he kissed down her chest, he slid the straps off her shoulders. They were loose, and her shift slid off her breasts slightly. She heard him pant, and watched him move his mouth over to her left breast, kissing the top of it a few times.

He tugged at the straps of her shift, which she took as a signal to move them. She pulled the ties at both, and her shift tumbled around her angles with her briefs. He looked down at her body, then leaned back to take in all of her. His eyes seemed to drink in her naked body. He slid his hands up her waist slowly, moving them to cup her breasts. He gave them a firm squeeze, moving his fingers to pinch her nipples. She bit her lip, a slight grunt escaping her lips. He leaned in for another deep kiss, running his tongue along the inside of her lips. She practicall melted into his body as he teased her nipples.

As he kissed her, she briefly wanted to laugh, thinking that of all the men she could end up naked with, it was him, her superior. But she threw that idea out of her mind, enjoying the way his hands worked her breasts. She knew he had to have planned out just how he wanted to caress each part of her body. He was never the type of man to enter unplanned.

He once again broke their kiss, and planted kisses on her cheek, jaw, and down her neck. With each kiss, he trailed his tongue and lingered in areas she gasped at. He swirled his tongue at the curve of her neck, then kissed down to her breasts. His tongue circled one of her nipples, then licked lightly at the tip of it. She felt her pussy leak, and some of her juices started to create a trail down her thigh. She rubbed her thighs together, letting out a soft moan. This encouraged him to take her breast in his mouth. One of his hands pinched her other nipple while his free hand had fingers teasingly train down her stomach and just above her mound.

He cupped her mound and slipped his fingers over her clit. At first all of his fingers pressed over it, slipping between her thighs, where he felt her moist pussy lips. Her juices made her slick, and he felt his own precum leak out. She began to moan more as she felt him spread her juices around. He went back to her clit and rubbed it firmly. She gasped loudly and groaned. She needed to be filled, and he could sense it. But he wanted to sink his fingers into her. She'd be filled plenty later.

His fingers rubbed their way past her clit and stopped just at her entrance. She felt her knees become more and more weak as she anticipated them filling her. His hands felt rough and callused, but that only added to the pleasurable sensation. Little by little his fingers rubbed firmer, sending them deeper into her entrance. Finally he quit teasing and quickly shoved two inside. She audibly gasped, feeling very stretched. While she thought his fingers were much bigger than she imagined, he thought she felt like a virgin, being so tight. Feeling her tight walls around his fingers only made his cock stiffly hard.

His fingers slid in and out of her slowly paced, only pulling them out halfway instead of all the way out. As they glided into her, he felt for each angle of her walls. As her panting grew, so did the pressure he put on her. He leaned in once again to kiss her, this time on the lips only, holding it as he firmly sent his fingers deep into pussy, holding them there, while groaning against her lips. She whimpered as she hungrily returned it. Something about him made her so wet, she coated his fingers thickly with her juices.

Galmar broke the kiss, then rested his forhead on hers, holding her gaze as he grinded his fingers inside her. She had trouble returning his gaze because she wanted to throw her head back. She bit her lip, then heavily panted, grinding herself onto his fingers in return. "Galmar..." she whispered, her breath deep and heavy. "You have me ready to burst," she managed to get out. With her head swimming in desire, and mead, it was difficult to think. She could only concentrate on how horny she was at his touch. He grinned and kissed her fiercly, grinding his fingers even faster and more firmly. He almost growled with pleasure, and he wasn't even inside her. "Good. I want to feel you grip my fingers. I want your juices all over my hand." His eyes were so full of desire, and coupled with the growl he made, she found herself clenching his fingers in the strongest orgasm she'd ever had. She finally threw back her head and gasped loudly, moaning Galmar's name. Her hands were on his chest, and her nails dug into his pecs. He held her close, pressing her to him. He kissed at her neck, then raked his teeth just firm enough down her neck, which sent chills all through her. As she rode out the waves, she found herself craving him even more.

"Oh gods!" She gasped, holding on to him. "You barely did much... but that felt so..." She trailed off, unsure what to say. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them to his lips, and sucked them dry. She looked in shock, never expecting him to want to taste her too. It seemed like everything he did made her so wet, she wanted to cum over and over. He smiled, bringing her close again to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself too. She moaned into his mouth. Normally she wouldn't want to taste herself, but with him it only made her want him so bad, she felt she would melt into him.

Their kiss broke, and he said, "You're only feeling everything I've felt for months now. I want you. I want to take you gently, and roughly. I want to fill you again and again. I want you to drip with my seed. I want to see it trail down your thighs and see it cover your body. Right now, I want you with your back on my bed, and me bent over you." She felt as if she'd faint hearing those words. It never occured to her that he'd want her, especially in such a heavy way. But as he said those words, she knew she wanted it all too. The thought of him thrusting into her roughly made her want to jump him right them. Her arms slid around his waist, and she raked her fingers up and down his back. "Galmar, take me. Fill me to the brim with you. Make a mess all over my body. Be as rough as you like. I want you too, and right now I want it as hard as you can give it." As she spoke, she couldn't believe she was truly saying it. But gods did it feel good to say it. Never in her life had she been taken as rough as she'd had liked. His fingers were the few men she had, at best.

She barely finished telling him how hard she wanted it before he quite literally swept her off her feet and had her on her back, in his bed. Just like he wanted. He dove for her breasts and sucked each one roughly. She gasped and whimpered loudly. He quickly unlaced and pulled his underpants down, his massive cock finally free. He brought the tip to her clit, grinding it on her, letting his precum coat her mound. She groaned deep in her throat, his tip feeling very hot against her skin. His precum alone felt thick, and lubed her entrance as he drug the tip at her slit. He agonizingly pressed his tip into her slit, ever so slowly. Just as the crown of his cock penetrated her, he shoved himself roughly the rest of the way. He pulled off her left breast with a pop, then went for her neck, sucking on it, swirling his tongue at the curve, then nibbled across her collarbone and towards her shoulder. He grinded himself into her, hitting her g-spot each time, causing her pussy lips to swell so much it almost felt painful.

He brought himself closer and began to pull himself out, then thrust himself roughly back in. He continued to do this at a steady pace, firmly pistoning in and out, the only sounds being his grunts and growls, her moans and groans, and the slap of skin upon skin. Her legs encircled his waist as he kept pounding into her. He began to move faster and faster as he moved back down to her breasts, taking turns between each one. He finally brought himself to full height as he felt his balls tighten. He held out long enough. He could feel her walls tighten as well. He stared into her eyes, and let his gaze travel her body. Her large breasts swung at each thrust, and the look on her face was priceless. Her eyes were shut and she was lost in ecstacy. His rough voice barely pierced the mood she was lost in. "Are you ready to be filled, my fiery dear?" She was moaning and panting so much, but managed to say, "Oh Galmar..." she moaned, then panted, saying, "Gods, yes! Fill me!"

Upon hearing those words, he exploded into her. She could feel his cock pulse, and his cum shoot into her. He held himself inside her at the first few pulses that shot cum into her, then began thrusting hard several times, his own juices spilling out as he kept thrusting and filling her. She came also, moaning loudly, but trying to keep it quiet enough. It was still so difficult to keep quiet. She figured a few of the soldiers keeping the night watch would hear them, but for all she knew, they figured it was a matter of time. She was too lost in her orgasm, and feeling his cum drip out of her pussy, and onto her thighs and ass. She felt so messy, but it felt so good. He slowed down, stroking her walls, feeling the aftershocks her walls gave as he kept sliding in and out of her. He loved stroking her inside, knowing she was still sensitive and tender from her climax. If it was possible, she felt even tighter now than when he first slid into her. Gods, she was intoxicating.

He finally pulled out of her completely, seeing a trail of his cum spill out afterwards. He groaned, staring at the mess he made in her. He quickly went to a nearby chest and picked up a couple clean rags. As much of a turn on this was, he didn't want a permanent stain on the bed or rug that was laid out. He went back to her and pressed a rag to her pussy and wiped her clean. He used another on himself, then folded them upon each other and droped it on the floor. Sen propped herself on an elbow, watching as his cock was hard, but less than before. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She was a little shaky, but she stood up, letting him press her close to him again. Judging by the look in his eyes, she began to wonder if his really was just a one time thing. While he looked wildy hunger for her before, he actually seemed like he softened more now. He leaned in and kissed her again, one on the lips that was more gentle, but still hungry.

As he pulled back from the kiss, he said softly, "I really should let you sleep, shouldn't I?" His eyes smiled, acknowleding that he thoroughly enjoyed himself and her. She'd be stupid to ask. She smiled, looking into his eyes to see all the answers. "You did wear me out. I never knew it was possible," she said as she gave him a playful grin. "But we do have business in the morning. We both need a few hours at least." She started to say more, but cut herself short. "Goodnight, Galmar." She smirked, then added, "At least you don't need to daydream at night now." He simply smiled at her, and winked. "I'll only be replaying this moment, and often." She chuckled, then bent to pick up her underwear. She tied on her fur briefs, and slipped on her shift. She'd sooner sleep nude, but who knows what might happen in the night? The sad part was that anyone could try to attack them. She was in Galmar's tent, the general of the army. While many would be stupid to try, someone would try to kill him first. It would be a bonus to kill Stormblade also. She pulled out a couple daggers and slipped them under her pillow, in spite of herself.

~)~)~)


End file.
